Changes come in all different ways
by brookefanatic
Summary: Brooke was engaged to Julian, but Julian was killed in a car accident, Can a stranger help heal her?
1. Chapter 1 Trying to move on

**Changes come in all different ways**

**Summary- Brooke Davis lost her fiance in a car crash, It's been 4 months since the accident, Can her heart heal? Or does an unexpected meeting with a total stranger help her.**

**Shows: One Tree Hill and Supernatural :)**

**Chapter 1- Trying to move on**

**Brooke Davis was a 21 year old Fashion Designer, atleast to the outside world that's who she was, to her close friends, She was Brooke Davis, heartbroken, scared, sad and pissed off, wanting revenge on the guy who killed Julian Baker, the love of her life, her soon to be husband. Until he was taken from her. She would never fully recover from this. **

**She awoke in pure sweat, another nightmare, she crawled out of bed, threw her silk pink robe around her and walked to the living room, it was storming out, wonderful for this time of night and exactly how she felt at this exact moment. She sat on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of it and wrapped herself in it, she looked to the coffee table and there sat a picture of herself and Julian, she picked it running her fingers over, the picture was taken the night he had proposed to her, in Utah for his Movie Premiere.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Everyone says the next choice i make is going to define me, my career, my life, well the next thing I want to do is ask you to be my wife. Tell you how much I love you and how nothing else matters. When I look into your eyes Brooke, I see the rest of my life. I see it with you." Julian said with a smile, Brooke stared at him tears in her eyes, He looked at her once more before kneeling down on one knee, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger and saying "Marry me Brooke Davis" He smiled again.**_

_**"Yes, okay" She laughed trying to hold back the tears "I want to so much" he stood up pulling her in for a kiss, They stayed in that position for a long time, never letting go.**_

_**Brooke was the happiest she had been in her whole life, she had everything she ever wanted, was Successfull, a great house, Amazing friends and Julian Baker, the love of her life, the man she was destined to spend her life with, but Destiny had fallen short.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Brooke whiped the tears from her eyes putting the picture back onto the table and whispering softly "I will always love you Julian" she took off the blanket and walked back into her room throwing her robe to the end of the bed and crawling back in. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as she had promised Haley a day of friendship.**

**Haley was at home finishing up a fresh batch of Brownies..**

**"It smells good in here" Jamie sniffed the air.**

**"Thanks bud!" Haley smiled to her son.**

**"Are these for Aunt Brooke?" he asked curious.**

**"Yes! She's coming over today, I want you on your best behaviour, got it?" She gave Jamie a stern look.**

**"Got it" He nodded. "Hey mom! When is Aunt Brooke going to feel better?" Jamie asked.**

**"I don't know! These things take time, you know Aunt Brooke really loved Uncle Julian" She tried to force a smile.**

**Jamie nodded and replied slightly audible "Me too" as he walked out of the room. Haley sighed as a tear escaped her eye "We all did" she said to noone, she heard a knock on the door as Brooke slipped through the back door and smiled, Haley quickly wiped her eyes incase there had been more slips.**

**"Hey Brookie" Haley smiled walking to her friend and giving her a hug, Brooke returned the hug with a sigh and a smile "How're you?" She asked.**

**"I had another nightmare lastnight" Brooke looked down "It felt so real" she looked terrified. Haley looked at her friend, worry written all over her.**

**"You know what you need?" Haley smiled suggestively.**

**" A Sedative?" She half joked..**

**Haley laughed "No" She said shaking her head "Some vodka and a night out, just you and me" She smiled, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Sounds good!" Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Haley left the room to go get dressed, Brooke walked around and saw all sorts of pictures attached to the fridges, her eyes only focused on one, Jamie and Julian, he was so good to him, this was of the two of them playing baseball together, Brooke remembered the day Julian Saved his life, the day he asked Jamie to be his bestman. **

_**Flashback**_

_**"Are you sure we're not sinking?" Jamie asked in a panic.**_

_**"No we're not sinking, okay, I'm not going to leave you, besides you're going to be my bestman in our wedding right?" Julian asked, he always knew he was going to have Jamie do it, but never got around to asking him, now seemed as good a time as any.**_

_**"Yeah" Jamies sighed with a smile, for a split second it took his mind off what was going on around him. **_

_**"So there's no way im leaving you, that's a promise" Julian replied back, he wouldn't let anything happen to Jamie, Jamie may have only been 10 years old but was Julians bestfriend.**_

Little did they know, a few short months later Julian did break his promise and did Leave Jamie, granted the promise was only made for that moment, but to a 10 year old it means forever. Jamie was crushed beyond belief.

_**End of flashback**_

**Brooke smiled at the picture before her. She had always loved that Julian and Jamie had that special bond, she knew one day he was going to make a great father, not anymore. Her dreams were shattered. Brooke let a tear slip, all these flashes to Julian were really weighing her down. She need a shot asap.**

**Haley soon came down the stairs and smiled to her bestfriend "Ready?" She asked and Brooke nodded, they headed out the door and straight to Tric.**

**Arriving at Tric a few minutes later, Brooke hopped out, luckily everytime she leaves the house she always looks like she's ready for a party, Today was one of those days, she knew the minute she got to Haley's, Haley would suggest drinking, It was Tree Hill afterall, any kind of Tragedy and they go straight to the bar. **

**Brooke climbed out of the passanger side and followed Haley inside, they spotted, Alex and Chase sitting at the bar.**

**"look there's Chase and Alex" Haley said as if Brooke hadn't spotted them. They headed to the bar to sit next to them.**

**"Hey Hales, Brooke" Chase greeted with a Smile as Alex waved and smiled to them.**

**"Hey" both Brooke and Haley replied..**

**"Hey Owen, Tequilla Sunrise" Brooke yelled to Owen who nodded her head.**

**Haley, Chase and Alex all stared at Brooke, she was the girl that drank Vodka, now Tequilla, she was looking to get trashed.**

**"Brooke, Tequilla?" Haley asked concern written all over her.**

**"Whatever will help me sleep tonight" She smiled, chugging down her drink.**

**Chase looked at her, he knew she wasn't handling things, but he didn't know she was still a mess.**

**"Brooke's not doing okay, is she?" Chase asked.**

**"No, she's trying to put on a brave face and be the life of the party, but inside she's dying" Haley frowned looking at Brooke on the dance floor with Alex. "I came downstairs today and saw her staring at our fridge, the picture of Julian and Jamie. She wont donate his clothes or change there room" Haley sighed... **

**"I have a friend, He's a nice guy..." Before Chase could finish, Haley interupted.**

**"The last thing Brooke needs right now is a booty call Chase" Haley rolled her eyes.**

**"No, not that. He lost his mom when he was 6 and hasn't fully gotten over it and recently lost his dad" Chase finished.**

**"I'm sorry about your friend, but Brooke lost her fiance, not her parents at the age of 6" Haley said, Chase looked back to Brooke and sighed, Haley watched his eyes and sighed again "If you think it will help, call" Haley smiled as did Chase.**

**Haley was heading home, dropping Alex off, Chase offered to give Brooke a ride since he was sober and her house was on his way. In the car Brooke had tears run down her face, she was clearly drunk as well.**

**"Chase why did you break up with me?" She asked crying.**

**"Brooke you know why, we were moving in two different directions" he sighed, this couldn't end well.**

**"But you said you loved me" She pouted.**

**"Of course I loved you, who wouldn't?" he winked.**

**"You would never have left me" She started crying again, Chase knew what this was about.**

**"Brooke, Julian didn't leave you, Something horrible happened to him, but he didn't leave you" Chase looked over at Brooke who had then passed out "I'm sorry Brooke" he whispered.**

**Chase arrived to Brooke's house, and walked to the passanger side, he opened the door and quickly scooped Brooke up in his arms, praying she left the door unlocked, he walked up the porch and was relieved to find it unlocked, he opened the door and walked in, heading towards the back room which was Brooke's room, he layed her down on the bed, taking her shoes off and shuffling through her drawers when he found a long shirt, lifting her dress over her head, nothing he hasn't seen before, he quickly put her shirt on her and layed her down, pulling the covers over top of her, bending down to kiss her forehead and when he was heading out the door, he heard Brooke say "I love you Julian" Chase smiled at Brooke and walked out the door.**

**The next day Brooke was at the reopening of Karens Cafe, Haley was working as Brooke sat at the counter watching all the couples.**

**"Does it get easier Hales?" She asked hoping for a yes answer.**

**"I have no idea, i've never lost anyone, but I know you will get through this" She smiled and walked to the kitchen in the back.**

**Just then the door popped open and in walked a handsome man, he looked lost.**

**"Hey!, I'm looking for a Brooke Davis?" The mysterious man looked at a piece of paper.**

**"You found her" Brooke said "Can I help you?" She asked.**

**"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" He smiled and extended his hand to shake her, she accepted.**

**"Why are you looking for me?" She asked.**

**"A friend of mine called me and asked me to come see you, Chase Adams" He said with a knowing look.**

**"Why would Chase ask you to come see me?" She asked and then it dawned on her "That son of a bitch! I am sorry you came here but im not looking to date someone or sleep with them, so your services aren't needed" She said fury written on her face as she got up and walked out the door.**

**"Services?" Dean whispered and then his eyes lit up "No! Wait!" he yelled out and ran after her, he spotted her walking down the street "Wait, Brooke, that's not what this is" He screamed again.**

**Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and turned around on her heel "Oh really? A tall, dark and handsome man shows up looking for me and im supposed to believe you just want to chat" She asked clearly mad.**

**"yes" he said and then smirked at her "You think im handsome?" He asked..**

**"Oh my god, unbelievable" She yelled and turned around and continued walking.**

**"I'm kidding, sorta, wait up" he yelled again and she stopped.**

**"WHAT?" She yelled!**

**"Chase called me because he was worried about you, said you lost someone close to you, I have as well, both my parents, my mom when I was 6 and my dad a few years back" He said telling the truth.**

**"Someone i'm close to huh?" She asked, he nodded "No! I lost my fiance, the love of my life, you probabley lost your parents to natural causes, my Fiance died in a car accident, thanks to some unknown had to have been drunk driver, I'm sorry about your parents, but Julian's death was not an accident and I have no idea why i'm telling you this." Brooke said, fresh tears forming..**

**Dean stood there in shock, he wasn't about to tell this girl his parents died because of Demons, no that would be completley wrong. **

**"If you don't know who it was, how do you know it wasn't an accident?" Dean asked.**

**"Because I was in the goddamn car with him, the person was riding his ass, honking, flashing his lights until he finally drove us off the road over a small cliff, I got out and the car started on fire, I couldn't get to Julian in time. I watched as he took his last breath. I watched as he died." Brooke now let the tears flow freely down her face as pedestrians walked by stared at her.**

**"Do you mind?" Dean said to all the pedestrians.**

**Brooke noticed all the people watching her, she turned her head and wiped her face, Fear covering her.**

**"Don't worry about them, come on, lets go back inside, get some coffee" he said to her.**

**"No, no thanks, I just want to be alone right now!" She said and started walking away again.**

**Dean ran up to her "You shouldn't be alone, you have friends that want to be there for you" He said as he grabbed her arm.**

**"Don't! Don't act like you care, you have no idea who I am or my friends, just leave me alone" Brooke screamed.**

**Nathan was walking out of the cafe when he heard Brooke scream, he ran to her.**

**"Hey! Get your hands off of her" Nathan yelled throwing the guy to the ground..**

**"Whoa! What the hell?" Dean yelled.**

**"Nathan, thanks but it's okay, he's a friend of Chases" Brooke explained as she held Nathan back.**

**"oh" Nathan said "Sorry man!" He said as he extended his hand to help him up. **

**Dean accepted and stood up, wiping his jeans from the gravel "Thanks!" And when he turned around Brooke was gone. "Dammit" He muttered as Nathan was walking away.**

**Brooke returned home, she walked straight to the kitchen and found her sketchpad on the table and remembered the night, she fought with Julian in fear of him not wanting to marry her.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Julian walked in the house after a long day to find Brooke standing at the counter looking thoroughly annoyed, he walked up to her.**_

_**"You okay?" he asked already knowing the answer.**_

_**"No...I... I need to know that you feel the same way that I do!" She stated. "That you could see yourself doing this with me. Forever, because if not, then what am I doing? What are we doing? What... Who are we?" She said as more of a argument than a question.**_

_**Julian walked to her, turning her slightly and putting his hands on her face, cupping her. **_

_**"look at me" She looked at him "We're us Brooke! You're the girl, I love with all my heart and im the boy who's going to be with you forever" They both stared at eachother lovingly. "We don't have to rush into anything. Forever is a very long time" She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and sighed and nodded to him. He nodded back and pulled her into him, he hugged her to him, never letting go. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

**"Forever my ass!" Brooke said, she saw some pictures on the wall and walked up to them yelling "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Grabbing the pictures throwing them to the ground watching as they shattered to pieces "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She yelled once more as her front door opened up and she threw another picture. She fell to the ground sobbing, Dean rushed to her side.**

**"Brooke!" He said softly, she looked up at him.**

**"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" She asked, kinda grateful he was there but at the same time annoyed that he just walked into her house and witnessed that.**

**"Nathan gave me the address, after Haley forced him! I wanted to apologize for earlier" He smiled at her "Clearly I was out of line coming here" he admitted.**

**"No, Dean i'm sorry, you're just trying to help as are my annoying friends" She rolled her eyes "I'm trying get over this, to get past this, i'm trying to move on" She finally admitted.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Chapter 2- Dreams**

**It's been 2 weeks since her encounter with the new man in her life, Dean Winchester. Sure he came to help her sort out her problems, help her heal, But anytime she looked at him she just wanted to punch the smug look off his face. Yes his very handsome face. Here he was trying to do the right thing, but all she saw was how cocky he was and arrogant, boy was he arrogant. The more Dean stuck around the more she wanted Julian back. Dean reminded her alot of Julian. They both were handsome, both wanted what was best for her and they both had that same innocent look. Brooke was not falling for whatever game Dean was playing, nope, not at all.**

**Brooke had a dream lastnight, the same dream she has been having, although this was a different dream, they all feel so real and she likes to call them nightmares, they keep haunting her, reminding her of what she'll never have with Julian, Never beable to expierence with him.**

_**Dream**_

_**Standing alone in a field was Julian, wearing a nice brown shirt and blue jeans, just standing there watching nothing, lost in thought. Brooke walked up to him wearing a beautiful red dress and looking as gorgeous as ever.**_

_**"Hey handsome!" she said walking to him.**_

_**"Hi" he replied grabbing her hand as she intertwined there fingers together.**_

_**"I turned down the job!" she said as if it all made sense, he looked confused.**_

_**"In New York? Why?" he asked.**_

_**Brooke smiled at him and looked to the ground with her eyes as if she were telling him to sit with her, and he did.**_

_**"When I was living there and running Clothes over Bros, my office looked out on this building nearby, and on the rooftop there was a playground where all the grade school kids would have recess. And somedays when things were crazy, which was most days" she giggled and he smiled "I'd look out and I'd watch those kids run around and I'd think, that's no way to play... I mean I love New York, but living in constant fear of losing your kickball off the roof of your playground is kind of a rough way to grow up." Julian was really confused now.**_

_**"So you turned down the job because the Schools have playgrounds on the roof?" he asked, kinda laughing to himself.**_

_**"I turned down the job because I don't want our child to have a playground on the roof" She said as if it was a dumb question and then added "Unless it's the roof of my store. Here, in Tree Hill." She smiled again.**_

_**"Okay you're losing me" Julian replied back clearly confused.**_

_**"Chase had to take a drug test. but a guy in kid cuddies posse made him take a hit off a joint. So he asked Alex to pee in a cup for him because she's sober, except Alex isn't really sober because she accidentally ate some of Quinn's pot brownies. So, Alex came over to ask you, because her and chase are getting closer and she wanted to be the one to help him, but you weren't home, so Alex asked me. And the lab called Chase, and said that he's pregnant." She emphasised the last word, the look on Julians face was priceless.**_

_**"What?" Was all he could say. **_

_**Brooke smiled at him and continued "So Chase told Alex, and Alex told me. And I took a pregnancy test." Julians eyes lit up and he had this huge grin on his face and all Brooke could do was Smile and nod "We're Pregnant" she annouced, it was the best feeling in the world.**_

_**"Baby!" Julian giggled and smiled and cupped Brooke's face and pulled her in for a kiss, Brooke gladly accepted, he pulled back and smiled and said "I knew we could do it" and kissed her again.. They layed down in the grass, her head on his lap and both of them smiling, never wanting to forget this moment.**_

_**Brooke awoke sweating and crying. Why did she keep having these nightmares? Why was god reminding her of what she would never have? **_

_**End of Dream**_

**Brooke was walking around town, She loved Tree Hill, it was her home, but lately she has been feeling as if she doesn't belong here, bad things happen in this town, Lucas got in a car accident and almost died, Jimmy Edwards shot up the school and killed himself and almost killed Peyton in the process, Dan Scott murdered his own Brother Keith in cold blood, Haley was hit by a car, Nathan was in a car accident, Jamie and Brooke almost died in a river, Karen almost died giving birth, Brooke was attacked in her own store, a Psycho tried to kill Dan, Haley and Jamie. Peyton had her very own Stalker and almost died giving birth as well, Rachel overdosed on heroin. Quinn and Clay got shot and almost died and now Julian, and that was only part of it. Brooke saw Karens Cafe and decided to stop by and see Haley and Nathan, Brooke hasn't been working much, She owns half the store with Haley, but since the accident, she hasn't done nothing. **

**The bell above the door rang as she walked inside, Haley greeted her with a smile.**

**"Hey!" She said as Brooke returned the smile. "Where have you been?" She asked.**

**"Just walking around town, I needed the fresh air" She replied.**

**"Another nightmare?" Haley asked, she already knew the answer as Brooke nodded a yes.**

**The bell above the door rang again as Dean walked inside.**

**"Hey Brooke! I've been yelling your name for the last 3 blocks" He admitted.**

**"Oh? Was that you? I thought it was just an annoyingly, cocky, arrogant guy trying to hit on me" She smiled and then replied "Oh wait! That was you" She frowned and walked away to a booth, he followed her.**

**"Okay, I'll give you Cocky and Arrogant, but Annoying?" He looked wounded, all Brooke could do was roll her eyes.**

**"What do you want?" She asked thoroughly annoyed.**

**"What do I want? Lets see" He winked and she looked sick.**

**"Ugh! I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" She replied.**

**"Kidding! Man you really are moody and depressing" he admitted.**

**"Wait! Who called me moody and depressing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.**

**"I did" He smirked.**

**"I am not Moody and Depressing" She tried to argue and he gave her a questioning look and she sighed "Okay maybe a little" he raised an eyebrow and she sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine! Just call me Peyton Marie Sawyer!" She joked.**

**"Who?" he asked.**

**"Nevermind, not important" She sighed.**

**"What I'd like to know if where is the Brooke Davis i've heard so much about?" he asked out of curiosity.**

**"What do you mean?" She asked back.**

**"I mean, the fun, loving, party girl, the girl who loves with all her heart, the sweetest girl in the world." He stated.**

**"She died!" Brooke said in a monotoned voice "Along with her Fiance" She admitted, getting up and walking out the door.**

**"Good Job Casanova" Haley playfully rolled her eyes.**

**Dean looked at her and layed his head down on the table.**

**"I can't get through to her" Dean admitted, feeling defeated.**

**"Duh!" Haley said "She lost her fiance and you trying to help comes off as seducing" she laughed and he gave her this look. "Look, you're gorgeous, so Brooke only sees you as a guy trying to get in her pants." She laughed again.**

**"Ummm hello, Nathan isn't too shaby, why will she talk to him?" He asked.**

**"Ummm hello, Nathan is my husband and Brooke's bestfriend, like a brother to her" Haley said walking back to the counter to wipe some tables down.**

**"Right!" Dean said to himself, he got up and followed Haley "So what do you suggest I do?" He asked, he was feeling desperate now.**

**Haley shrugged and said "Try telling her about someone you lost" She suggested.**

**"I was 6, it was different" He replied and then it dawned on him "Nevermind, I have the perfect idea." He smiled and walked out of the Cafe and Haley laughed.**

**"Wow! He so likes her" She said to herself.**

**"Dean why are you doing this? And why must you drag me along, if you want to sleep with the girl, Just charm her, leave me out of this" Sam whined as he got out of the car.**

**"This isn't about that, this girl is genuinly scared of her own shadow, She lost the "love" of her life, you lost Jessica, also the "love" of your life, Help me, Help her" Dean finished.**

**"Wow!" Sam Expressed.**

**"What?" Dean asked Annoyed.**

**"You like her" Sam said in Awe.**

**"No I don't, I promised a friend of mine I would help her" Dean stated.**

**"Dude, at the first sign of her annoyed with you, you would have bailed. You're not trying to sleep with her, so that can only mean one thing, you like her" Sam knew his brother more than anybody and Dean was not even being close to Subtle when it came to Brooke Davis.**

**"Whatever" Dean rolled his eyes "Will you help me?" he asked.**

**"Yes! But only because you like her" he said walking towards the door.**

**"I DO NOT LIKE HER" Dean yelled after him...**

**Brooke was sitting on the couch when she heard the doorbell, getting up, she answered it, seeing who it was, she tried to slam the door.**

**"Wait, wait, Brooke" Dean said and Brooke opened the door putting her hand on her hip.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"This is my brother Sam! You once told me that I couldn't help you because I never lost someone I truley loved besides my parents, But my brother has, he lost his Girlfriend 2 years ago." Dean looked happy when Brooke opened the door and let him and Sam in.**

**Brooke sat there quietly and listened to Sam speak about Jessica, she had tears in her eyes. Dean watched as his brother relived the most horrible moment of his life, with a few changes, instead of Jessica hanging from the Cieling, she was murdered during break in, kinda true. He hated hearing about Jessica, He had never met her personally, but Sam talked about her a lot after the incident and then not so much anymore. **

**"It takes time, but I promise it will get better, time will heal." Sam finished, he knew he was being a hypocrite, but he didn't care, he wished he had someone back then telling him everything would be alright. **

**Brooke wiped her tears away "Sam, I am so sorry for what happened to you. She seemed like a wonderful person, but Julian was also and erasing him and forgetting him is an insult to his memory." Brooke said.**

**"No, of course not, don't ever erase or forget him, but trust me, living the way you are, in fear, he wouldn't want that. He would hate to know that you are scared." Sam smiled genuinly.**

**"I'm not scared, i'm pissed, furious, angry and vengefull, whoever killed Julian is going to pay, believe me." She finished.**

**"Brooke" Dean sighed, he hated seeing her like this, he had only known the girl for a few weeks but he cared for her, maybe Sam was right, maybe he did like her.**

**Brooke looked at Dean when he said her name and heard him sigh, he meant well he dd. She looked away, sad. She had always been this bubbly girl, life of the party as Dean described her, but the past 4 months have been the hardest of her life. She would not ever wish this pain on her worst enemy.**

**"If you'll excuse me, I should get some sleep." She finally said.**

**"Of course" Sam said and smiled.**

**She walked Dean and Sam to the door, Sam said his goodbyes and walked to the car, Brooke smiled at Dean and turned to shut the door.**

**"Wait, Brooke" He said, she stopped, turned to him.**

**"yeah?" She asked.**

**"I know you're hurting, and pissed and you have every right to be" he looked sad "But please, don't let this tear you down, or break you. You're a beautiful girl, sweet and all around Amazing. I don't know Julian or anything, but in my opinion, he was a lucky man" He smiled.**

**"You're right, you don't know him, I was lucky, he was amazing, The sweetest man ever. I was sick once, it was before we started dating, I never told him, Nathan must have, well anyways, he showed up at my house with soup and ice cream" She chuckled "Before that, I would not give the guy the time of day, he was nice, but that was it, until that moment, I saw him standing there, soup and ice cream in hand, and I kissed him, that's when I knew, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man, he of course ended up sick but it was worth it" She let a tear slip and smiled "He was the best thing in my life and now he's gone, so I'm sorry if your fantasy of who I used to be is gone, like I told you before, the old Brooke died when Julian did" She said and shut the door in Deans face.**

**Dean stood there a sad expression written on his face. He walked back to the car where Sam was, got in the driver side and sighed.**

**"What happened?" Sam asked concerned.**

**"What happened? What happened is I fell for a Grieving widow" Dean said and slammed his fist on the wheel.**

**Sam chuckled "Dean, they weren't married, she's not a widow" he laughed at his brother.**

**"Whatever" He rolled his eyes "This is so not okay" he sighed again.**

**"I'm sorry man" Sam said. **

**Dean looked at Sam disgusted "We're not going to hug" He started the car as Sam laughed.**

**Brooke layed in bed and drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next dream, she always had them so why should tonight be any different.**

_**Dream**_

_**It was the day they had all been waiting for, the day Brooke Davis married Julian Baker. **_

_**Brooke walked slowly down the aisle taking in everything, her mom on her arm, the man of her dreams standing at the alter, her bestfriend and Maid of Honor Haley standing on the side and Julian's best man and Brooke's god-son Jamie stood on the other side, she looked at Julian who smiled at her and she smiled back, he helped her up the steps and they turned towards eachother, hands intertwinded.**_

_**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matramony. Today Julian and Brooke will claim there love to the world with these words." The minister said. "Julian" He continued issuing for Julian to go.**_

_**"Thank you! Brooke, before I met you, I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to. Then you walked into my life, and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy, not without you. I love everything about you Brooke. I love the way you challenge me, like noone ever has. I love the way you look at me, like noone ever has and I love the way you love me, like noone ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you and if you say yes to me in a few minutes, I wont have to" He chuckled, Brooke smiled and laughed, tears in both there eyes "You look beautiful by the way" He smiled as did she. **_

_**"Brooke" the minister stated telling her it was her turn.**_

_**"Julian, Before I met you, my world revolved around one thing... me. And I liked it that way on my own but then I met you and you saw through the facade, you saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that noone else does, and you appreciate everything, including me. there is noone in the world like you and if you say yes in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you, the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I've ever met." She finished, tears in her eyes, tears in the eyes of everyone watching.**_

_**"Julian and Brooke, you came here today to exchange these vows. Julian, do you take Brooke to be thy wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.**_

_**"I do" Julian smiled as well as Brooke.**_

_**"Brooke, do you take this man to be thy wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He repeated.**_

_**"I do" She said.**_

_**"The rings please" he asked. as Haley and Jamie handed them over.**_

_**"Thanks buddy" Julian said to Jamie. and placed the ring on Brooke's finger. "Brooke this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife, from this day forward." He smiled.**_

_**Brooke placed the ring on Julian's finger and said "Julian, this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my husband, from this day forward." she smiled.**_

_**"If anyone can share just cause, why this couple should not be joined together, speak now..." the minister said but was interupted.**_

_**"Don't nobody say nothing" Skillz yelled. and everyone laughed.**_

_**"Well in that case" the minister joked.**_

_**Brooke was still laughing and said "okay..."**_

_**"By the power vested in me, by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife" The minister smiled.**_

_**"Can I kiss my wife now?" Julian asked.**_

_**"You better" Brooke answered**_

_**Brooke leaned in as did Julian and they kissed, there first kiss as Husband and Wife. Everyone was standing, clapping and crying.**_

_**Brooke pulled back, as did Julian and Julian said "I told you I wasn't annoying" And Brooke's eyes lit up and it wasn't Julian anymore, but Dean.**_

_**End of Dream **_

**Brooke woke up jumping up, Sweating and said "Crap!" **


End file.
